LUNAFLY
center|650px LUNAFLY *'Nombre: '''LUNAFLY (루나플라이) Significa que nada es imposible, asi como un hombre puede volar a la luna...nada es imposible *'Núm. de miembros:'' 3 *'Orígen: 'Corea del Sur *'Genero: 'Rock *'Debut: '27 de Septiembre del 2012. *'Color oficial: 'Morado *'Nombre fanclub oficial: ''' '''LUKIE(루키) **'¿Por qué?:' El significado literal del nombre LUKIE es 'El Reino de Lunafly es Eterno', mientras que el significado oculto es que LUNAFLY se esfuerza por seguir siendo humildes y trabajadores y mantienen su actitud como la que tienen en este momento, como novatos en la industria de la música, incluso después de que se vuelvan más famosos y conocidos en todo el mundo. *'Agencia:' Nega Network (LOEN Entertaiment) la misma de Brown Eyed Girls, Yoari ,10cm y LC9 Carrera 'Debut' Nega Network ha dado a conocer un grupo nuevo ídolo, una banda de chicos llamada LUNAFLY. LUNAFLY está compuesto por tres miembros, Teo, Sam y Yun, y promocionaran con el concepto de banda ídol al estilo de TRAX , FT Island y CN Blue , pero con un sonido mucho más acústico. Ellos no han hecho su debut oficial coreano, pero han publicado dos canciones en Inglés, llamadas "Super Hero" y "You Got Something That I Need". Su pronunciación en ingles es bastante buena gracias, en gran parte a Sam Carter, quien es británico-coreano. Poco se ha revelado acerca de Teo y Yun, pero Sam, como se mencionó anteriormente, creció en Londres y participó en MBC’s Birth of A Great Star, pero no logró llegar a la final. 'Concierto solista' A pesar de no haber tenido ningunas actividades de difusión, el grupo alcanzó el 1er puesto en la lista de música Cyworld con su canción debut y se posicionó alto en varios otros sitios musicales. LUNAFLY realizará su primer concierto solista el 1º de Diciembre en el Hall FM Tokyo, en Japón. 'Debut de oficial de difusión' A pesar de haber debutado en 2012 a través de sus conciertos, el 4 de Abril de 2013 se dieron a conocer en M! Countdown, y días después en Music Bank e Inkigayo la canción de su álbum "Fly to love". '2013' Empezaron el año con el pie derecho, el septiembre del 2012 su cancion "SuperHero" fue lanzada en itunes. El 6 de enero del presente año tuvieron su primer concierto solista en el cual recibieron mucho apoyo de parte de sus fans. El 3 de abril lanzaron su primer trabajo discografico "Fly to love" el cual cuenta con dos cd's, uno con canciones en coreano y el otro con las canciones en ingles. Tuvieoron varias apariciones en el music bank promocionando su cancion "Fly to love". El 22 de junio se presentaron en el concierto de Arirang en el Jeju art center junto a otros artistas como BTOB y SeeAn. El 1 de julio se presentaron en el Kpop World Festival 2013 el cual estaba patrocinado por LG y fue llevado a cabo en Tunisia. El 6 de julio se presentaran en Japon, donde sus fans desde hace varios dias esperan ansiosamente. Se dice (rumor) que estan trabajando muy duro en su proximo disco, Sam es dj en arirang radio "Super k-pop". Miembros 600x600px Miembros: Sam, Yun, Teo. * Sam (Líder, Vocalista Guitarrista) *Teo (Vocalista y Tecladista) *Yun (Maknae, Vocalista y Guitarrista) Discografía 'Single' 'Album' Curiosidades *Uno de los miembros de LUNAFLY es Sam Carter, el finalista del programa de MBC “Star Audition”. *Sam solía ser un futbolista profesional hasta que se lesionó y no pudo continuar jugando. *El 31 de agosto, Jea de Brown Eyed Girls presentó a un nuevo grupo de chicos llamado LUNAFLY. *"Super Hero", lanzada por itunes, es totalmente en inglés y esta escrita y compuesta por ellos mismos. *Ellos no han aparecido en programas de televisión, porque quieren llegar a sus fans a traves de su música. *Siempre confunden a Teo con una mujer, debido a su estructura y cabello. *De los tres miembros el que mas le gusta hablar, es Teo. *Su primer album "Fly To Love" será revelado el día 3 de abril del 2013. *En su Cancion "Fly To Love" menciona viajar al "caluroso México a la Cd. de Cancún" Enlaces *Página Oficial NEGA Network Facebook *Facebook Oficial LUNAFLY YouTube *YouTube Oficial LUNAFLY Twitter *Twitter Oficial LUNAFLY *Twitter Oficial Teo *Twitter Oficial Yun *Twitter Oficial Sam Categoría:Enlaces Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Nega Network Entertainment Categoría:KRock Galeria 560282_481039771919824_178440389_n.jpg 20121205_lunafly_single_03.jpg tumblr_me9qjtLq0w1qc8zmbo1_1280.jpg Lunafly.jpg 75221 400219426720248 457823303 n (1).jpg 229864_118618344954702_1510286424_n.jpg 644699_123201344496402_1179571468_n.jpg 65310_136670899816113_1363868108_n.jpg 541758_144607932355743_1619718975_n.jpg 270159_138725719610631_927723672_n.jpg 581896vcxzxcvbn_171525282997341_1155111493_n.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295 px|LUNAFLY- How nice would it bethumb|right|295px|LUNAFLY - Super Hero MV thumb|left|300px|LUNAFLY - One more step thumb|right|295px|LUNAFLY -Clear Day Cloudy Day thumb|left|295 px|LUNAFLY - Fly To Love thumb|right|295 px|LUNAFLY Cover of Mirrors by Justin Timberlake 'Discografía en Inglés' thumb|right|295px|LUNAFLY - Day By Day Eng Ver. thumb|left|295px|LUNAFLY -One more step Eng ver. thumb|left|295 px|LUNAFLY - Fly To Love (Eng. ver.) Categoría:Enlaces Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Nega Network Entertainment Categoría:KRock